


Opening words

by Whrain



Series: A peculiar correspondence [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Laurence isn't used to suitors, M/M, Napoleon is disgustingly charming, Temeraire is a supportive little shit, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/pseuds/Whrain
Summary: Apparently even in Australia one can not be save from the advances of a certain French emperor.
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/William Laurence
Series: A peculiar correspondence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Opening words

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up to be a collection of letters with a little thinking on Laurence part.

Laurence couldn’t even comprehend where the letter had come from. Well he knew where it had come from, but he couldn’t begin to understand how it had been managed or why _he_ would get to such lengths to get it delivered.

At least the last part was answered by the letter itself even though Laurence had already read it three times over and still couldn’t grasp the meaning, which wasn’t really left up to interpretation if he was completely honest.

But here he was reading the same lines over and over trying and failing to twist their meaning into something different, something less outrageous.

Tharunka had delivered the missive at dawn, stirring the whole camp by excitedly chattering about how much the dutchman that had tasked her with delivery would pay if it only reached Laurence untouched.

Which made her demands to see him his waking call, even though he had spent the night before reading to Temeraire, otherwise the two of them would have slept well into the morning.

Now not only the dragons but also the whole sad reminder of his crew waited curiously to learn about the letters content.

Most of them probably hoping for a pardon. Laurence stared down at the addressor on the back of the curiously sealed message, a dragon propped up on its hindlegs with slightly spread wings mimicking the posture of an eagle; whatever this letter might contain it was as far from a pardon as it could get.

Bracing himself he forced his gaze to focus, to read the lines before him once more.

_My dearest William,_

Even the opening line chosen not only for its informality but also conveying a deeper meaning left Laurence grasping for answers.

Had he given reason for such a familiar approach? Had he offered only the slightest encouragement?

Shaking his head he continued to read.

_My dearest William,_

_I hope this letter reaches you and dear Temeraire in good health._

_I must admit being appalled at the foolishness and cowardice your nation has portrayed in sending the two of you to the outskirts of her governance. Not only losing their most devoted defenders but seemingly their only voice of reason._

_Without offering offence to your fellow officers and captains in the aerial corps, reliable sources have brought word about their resentment towards you and it makes me wonder. Were mere months sufficient to make them forget about the suffrage of their own beasts? Or are they petty enough to wish harm on all of Europe, maybe even your allies in the orient just to inconvenience me?_

_I realise that you won’t receive praise for the choice you made. Probably even recent yourself for it. So I won’t offer praise even though god only knows there has rarely been a man more deserving of it._

_What I offer is a renewed pledge of your welcome in France, where that much I can assure you, you have a vast host of admirers among the Armée de l'Air. They have not forgotten the woe your government has bestowed upon them by reducing a conscious being to a mere plague ship. Nor the dragon and his captain who descended unafraid on enemy soil and shouldered the burden of undoing Britain’s malice._

_Rest assured my invitation extents to Temeraire and everyone you deem worthy to vouch for. Furthermore opposed to your believes, I do not view my, nor France debt to you payed. Protection of your family was granted as an implicitness, not one of my soldiers would have dared to oppose such an order._

_Though I repel Britain’s decision of banishing you to this godforsaken continent of red sand and with no civilisation to be had, I am both grateful and regretful to have you taken from the board in such a manner._

_It opens the possibility for a peaceful reunion, once the British flag has been struck and the tricolour is flying over Europe. But even through my greatest efforts, this most joyous day stays just out of my reach. Though eventually inevitable, victory still seems distant._

_Which made your capture a more desirable and certainly more immediate ointment for (which I shamelessly admit) a most selfish longing._

_In conclusion I would invoke you to abandon your solitary post, which will hopefully enable you to return into the embrace of France. Allow me to offer a new view to duty and honour, one that might allow you to overcome your own sorrows, which Britain’s barbary has inflicted on you._

_But even though brief, our meeting has left me with the impression of a man bound by the code of honour so beloved by the knights of your country’s Arthurian legends, so what I wish for you is your quick return into service. We may continue our little waltz until France may overpower the pitiful resistance of fearful man you have decided (a choice still beyond my comprehension) to dignify through your support._

_If none of this can be accomplished, I bit you farewell. May the remainder of time until France’s triumph bring peace to the two of you._

_Please convey my greetings to Temeraire and I particularly encourage you to draft a response. It shall reach me through the same channels this letter has been delivered to you. You have my word that no one will intervene, and my eyes will be the only ones to behold your answer._

_Yours Napoleon_

Without his own volition, he found himself gathering quill and ink, taking a moment to search for what he considered befitting parchment.

Napoleons closing words had made it frankly clear that the emperor of France expected an answer and even though Laurence doubted Tharunka for having any bad intentions, she most likely didn’t stay with Temeraire out of a desire for company but was rather expecting to carry it.

And what harm could come from it? He already was a convicted traitor. His reinstatement was out of doubt. Who cared for a single letter?

He ruined the first parchment with an address written out of sheer spite, which he struck right away.

_~~Addressing Napoleon Bonaparte, self-proclaimed Emperor of France and conqueror of Europe,~~ _

Sighing Laurence smoothed back his sun-bleached hair, feeling the urge to nibble on the quill as if he was an eight-year old boy again.

Instead he settled on redrafting his address, deciding that formality might be the best approach, which would hopefully bring some distance to what felt unsettlingly personal.

_Addressing Napoleon Bonaparte,_ _Current Emperor of the French, King of Italy, Defender of the Rhine,_

_I give thanks for your well-wishes and indeed this letter has reached Temeraire and myself in a time of peaceful occupation among friends. I, in return, offer my own wishes to your well-fare and that of your family._

_He stopped there but coming to the conclusion that a direct approach was to be preferred he picked up the quill once more and proceeded._

_I must admit being surprised by your Majesty’s missive and I would like to inquire how it was managed since even though mostly devoid Australia proofs to be a rather vast continent._

_More so I would welcome an explanation to the sudden opening of correspondence and once more beg to forborne further words of praise._

_Regarding your attempts of persuasion, I can reassure that your Majesty’s estimations were correct, there is no justification, no lie I could tell myself to justify turning my back on England in such a manner._

_I will ignore your other suggestions, since one seems rather unlikely and the other appears to be an open threat._

_I hope your word holds true and this letter will reach you in continued good health, even though you may forgive my saying with a few blows to your already spectacular pride._

_Respectfully Yours etc._

_Captain William Laurence_

He felt a bitter smile tug on his lips looking at his own closing words, thinking them a fitting response to Bonaparte’s grandeur.

He copied the letter onto a new parchment, before sealing and tugging it into an envelope.

Tharunka received his missive with delight, declaring it worth another extraordinary sum, that made Temeraire’s ruff raise in outrage.

Laurence only briefly bidding her farewell, ignored the probing eyes of his companions.

“Temeraire? Would you care for a short flight?”

“Oh certainly”, the implications in the question were enough to lighten his mood.

They settled on an advance half an hour’s flight from their valley, and Temeraire listened to Laurence recount of the letter, which he had brought with him not believing it beyond some of the former convicts to go prying. Hell it was probably not even beyond Roland.

“So you see, my dear, we are in a rather inconvenient situation”, words that clearly were lost to Temeraire who looked rather smug.

“Well I suppose since he’s an emperor you might oblige him, only a little of course and only if you want to”, the latter words clearly produced by Laurence expression of outrage than actual consideration.

“To what end?”

“You can’t deny his reforms are progressive and his management of dragon policies admirable.”

“Thanks to Lien”, Laurence reminded, which made Temeraire bristle a little.

“Non the less if he could be swayed, which means if he would listen to you, we might do some good after all. He even called you England’s voice of reason, maybe we could be France’s as well.”

“Now that’s what I call a coldblooded approach, you would wager your own Captain for influence over France?”, the question was delivered in a humorous tone but Temeraire clearly took offense.

“Certainly not! I would not wager you for anything in the world. Only…”

“Only?”

“Only as nice as our Valley is and it will be even more splendid once we have raised a proper pavilion, I feel like we ought to do something more and even though Napoleon is our enemy… it would be something.”

Laurence felt the distress this admission drew from Temeraire and felt quite ashamed of himself. If he had stopped their act of treason they might still be in England, probably by now victorious over the inconvenienced French aerial troops.

But the image of hundreds upon hundreds of dragons coughing themselves to death was enough to destroy any semblance of regret he could muster.

It had been the right thing to do and even though Temeraire’s proposition was outrageous he understood the sentiment.

“I have drafted an response we will see how it is received.”


End file.
